My First Time
by Katie 452
Summary: A look at Cappie and Casey’s relationship, mostly through a series of their firsts together.


**Title:**My First Time

**Author:** Katie

**Story Summary:** A look at Cappie and Casey's relationship, mostly through a series of their firsts together. 

**Spoilers:** A general understanding of season one.

**Rating:** PG I guess, though if you're watching the show you're old enough to read this.

**Pairing:** Casey/Cappie

**Authors Note:** This is my first fic for Greek (though not in general). For whatever reason the Greek voices were really hard for me to pin down, I'm sure this chapter will be altered after I watch the season one DVD and have their voices in my head a little better. _Please leave feed back._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek. Also, I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. 

-------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One: Meet And Greet**_

Cappie was in line at a coffee kiosk near the middle of campus. Sometimes it still hit him all at once, he was a freshman at college, _college_, and had been for about two months now. College was never really part of his master plan, never something he planned on or stressed over, but when high school was ending the real world didn't look like all that much fun. College did though, it had parties and girls and he'd even found a place he thought he might be able to belong in the Kappa Tau house. So, really, this whole college thing was…kindda fun so far. 

Two people ahead of Cappie in line was a tiny blonde girl carrying a huge backpack, trying to balance all her things while she ordered. He'd been seeing this girl around campus a lot in these last two months. He didn't really know anything about her, he was pretty sure that she was a freshman and he knew she was in the Intro to Psych class his friend Beaver is in, but aside from that and the obvious, that she was completely beautiful, he had nothing. 

He could hear snippets of her conversation with the guy working the coffee kart, and from the sound of it she stopped by here more days than not. "Coffee, black" the coffee kart gut said carefully handing her the white Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks, Jason, see ya around" Casey said and smiled a little as she walked away. Casey was generally a pretty happy person, but she just couldn't do it today. She was having the worst day of her college life, which didn't seem _that_ bad since her college life was only like two months, but still. Her alarm clock didn't go off so she was last to her first period class and she wanted to wear her green shirt but her room mate borrowed it last weekend and it hadn't been cleaned yet. 

And to top off her perfect morning she saw one of the Zeta Beta Zeta sisters, Summer, on her way to class and Angela had informed her that she didn't think Casey was good enough nor had what it took to be a ZBZ girl. When Casey first went to school she didn't want to be in a sorority but her mother had told her over and over that joining a sorority was 'really the best way to go' and 'it really made college the best years of her life'. She had reluctantlyagreed to rush and when she did she was suspired by how little she hated it. She'd actually had fun at the ZBZ house, and that's the sorority her room mate and new friend Ashleigh was going out for so, really, why not? 

Just as Casey was about to set her coffee cup down on the black metal table by the coffee kart some random guy ran past her and bumped her shoulder hard enough to send her coffee to the ground, splattering her green shoes and jeans with the hot liquid. She thought she heard him a toss a 'sorry' over his shoulder but that only made her angrier. 

"…yeah…of course…" she mumbled to herself, letting out a long slow exhale. She picked the now empty cup off the ground and threw it in a trash can before she picked up her book bag. _Forget it_ she though to herself. She could just go back to her room and wait this horrible day out. She was getting ready to do just that when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She turned around to face a tall guy with shaggy brown hair. "Coffee, black, right?" He asked holding out a cup. 

"Yeah," she answered her face braking into a smile. "How did you know that?"

"Oh I heard you order," he said pointing idly behind himself at the coffee kart, "then saw…" he trailed off looking at the coffee stain on the concrete. He shook his head a little mumbling something about sounding like a stalker. 

Casey laughed a little and when he met her eyes for a second he smiled too, "I'm Cappie" he said sliding into one of the black chairs.

"Casey" She smiled as she sat down across from him. "I feel bad…you didn't have to buy me a new one, I should pay you back…" she said reaching next to her for her purse.

"No, no" Cappie insisted and when she opened her mouth to protest he raised his hands in the air in a 'you win' motion and said, "How about tomorrow, you buy me one?" 

She smiled and nodded once, "deal."

"Same time, same place?" Cappie asked and she nodded. 

"Sounds good" She said and glanced at her watch. "I am completely late" she said and flashed her watch in his direction as if that were proof. "I'm sorry," She said gathering her things and standing up, "I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she left. 

The next morning when Cappie walked toward the coffee kart he saw a familiar blond ponytail at the table he and Casey sat at the day before. He smiled when he saw one cup of coffee in front of her and another by the other chair. 

"Hey, case…" He said as he sat down looked in the cup. 

"Hey, Cap, I didn't know exactly what you'd want so I just…"


End file.
